The invention relates generally to washing and drying clothes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a manually-operated system for washing clothes at home for those who do not have a full washer appliance in their home. More specifically, the present invention relates to washing small loads of laundry in the home thereby obviating the need for taking clothes to a laundry facility, such as a Laundromat.
There is a need for a solution for washing small loads of laundry in between trips to a laundry facility for those who do not have full washer appliance. There are 320 million people in the United States living in 120 million households. Approximately 65% own their own homes and approximately 35% rent. Thus, there are approximately 42 million people who rent and 35,000 coin operated laundries in the United States with 90 million people depending on them.
It is well know that going to a laundry facility, such as a Laundromat, is inconvenient, frustrating and expensive. As a result, there is a demand for a simple, inexpensive device, such as a manually-operated device and system that can clean a small load of laundry in between trips to a laundry facility.